Summer Paradise
by Airi Shirokuro
Summary: Konoha 11, Team Gai, and the Sand Siblings all go to the beach! This is not a songfic! I think. Sappy, OOC, and a bit funny. Pairings; Nejiten, Naruhina, Sasusaku, and Shikaino. Slight language. ONESHOT R&R THIS


A/N: This fic is a Summer vacation oriented story about my favorite character-ette Tenten and everyone, to celebrate SUMMAH! It's not quite a songfic, but ALL the lyrics of Summer Paradise are spread along the fic, so I guess it kind of is. R&R! X3

'I gotta find my way back, back to summer paradise, Sean Paul, Simple Plan! My heart is sinking as I'm lifting up above the clouds away from you. And I can't believe I'm leaving, Oh I don't kno-kno-know what I'm gonna do,' the radio boomed.

Why exactly was Tenten listening to the radio on a hot sandy beach without the rest of her team? Easy. SUMMER VACATION!

Tenten sang along to Simple Plan, 'But someday, I will find my way back to where your name, Is written in the sand,' she watched the other people finally arrive at their vacation place.

Lady Tsunade granted them and the Rookie nine five days at an island resort, and of course, Team Gai got there first. So she was ready before anyone to go suntanning on the beach. She had her boombox and beach towel and was ready to go. She was there alone, Lee off to the water for training and Neji meditating on the beach elsewhere, no where near her might i add. But once the rookie nine arrived, it was BEACH TIME for Tenny.

''Cause I remember every sunset I remember every word you said, We were never gonna say goodbye, yeah, Singing la-da-da-da-da! Tell me how to get back to, Back to summer paradise with you, And I'll be there in a heartbeat (Quick time, quick time girl) Oh-oh, I'll be there in a heartbeat (Quick time, quick time girl) Oh-oh,' sang the radio.

Naruto ran up to the beach, and did a cannon ball into the water while in his orange jumpsuit. All of team Kurenai were already in their swimsuits, and Kiba in a puppy themed pair of trunks and a blushing Hinata in a lavender one piece helped him out of the water. Naruto took off his sopping jumpsuit and revealed orange swim trunks underneath, and with that, he lifted up Hinata and had her ride on top of his shoulders. She almost passed out, but Kiba atop of Akamaru settled her. Shino, in black shorts, was at the edge of the water letting the insects, I dunno, drink up. When Sakura and Sasuke (who was in swim trunks and a frickin' t-shirt) came up, Sakura sat beside Tenten, and said hi.

"Hey, do you mind if I leave my shorts and top here? I have this hot pink bikini under that SASUKE JUST HAS TO SEE!" she yelled.

Tenten shrugged, and pulled up her green bikini top. She was wearing daisy-dukes too, like that Katy Perry song. Sakura removed her over clothes and dove straight into the water as Ino and her team arrived.

Ino, in an ice-blue two pieced swimsuit with short shorts on bottom and a bikini top on top challenged everyone to Marco Polo. Shikamaru was in grey trunks, and Choji was, ahem, "Too self conscious to wear trunks". Nah, I'm just kidding, he was in brown trunks with multiple snack food patterns on them.

So then, basically all nine were there and ready to dive in. And Tenten was all alone.

'My soul is broken, Streets are frozen, I can't stop these feelings melting through. And I'd give away a thousand days, oh, Just to have another one with you!'

She's not letting that happen. "HEY GUYS! Before we go into the water, can you help me find the rest of my team?"

Most of the boys (excluding Sasuke and Shino and Shikamaru) scoffed. "WE WANNA HAVE FUN!"

She sighed, "All right, alright. Girls?"

"CH'YEAH! Just keep Lee away from me."

Speaking of him, a whirlpool appeared in the water behind Naruto, and Lee came out of the water, sopping wet. "SAKURA-CHAN! MY YOUTHFUL BLOSSOM!"

Sasuke involuntarily yelled back, "Hey! SHE'S MY-uh, youthful blossom."

'Well, real life can wait, I'm crashing like waves Playing in the sand, Holding your hand...'

'YEAH YEAH MAKE SOME NOISE!' Lee screamed, pointing at everyone who'd arrived just now.

"One down, one to go." Tenten murmured.

And of course, Neji came up fully clothed. "Lee?" he asked, then turned to Tenten, and smartly said, "P-Pretty Ten-nten?" and his eyes widened.

She blushed.

"Uh, uh, i mean, uh, TENTEN!"

"Yeah Neji?" she said nonchalantly, suddenly engrossed in a beach volleyball tournament with the girls.

''Cause I remember every sunset (I remember)

I remember every word you said,'

"Um, are you okay?"

"I'm fi-OW WHY'D YOU DO THAT?"

"S-sor-ry T-Tenten-ch-chan! I-I misse-ed!"

"It's just a volleyball. It's fine."

"Uh, uh, Tenten?"

"YES Neji?"

"Now are you okay?"

She sweatdropped. "I never was NOT okay, Neji, why're you asking?" she said, volleying the incoming ball.

"N-nothing you j-just look d-different-t th-that's all, did you d-do something with your h-hair?"

Tenten looked at him as if he were stupid. Her hair was still in its usual buns, that's the only part of her usual outfit she hadn't changed. "No. Do you want me to?" she said, reaching up to loosen her hair, after bumping the volleyball.

"YES! I mean no, I mean, uh oh."

'We were never gonna say goodbye, Singing la-ta-ta-ta-ta, Tell me how to get back to, Back to summer paradise with you, yeah'

She had already pulled the clear ties out of her chocolate brown hair, and it cascaded down her head like a cascading waterfall of cascading-ness.

"Guuuhhhhhhhh..." Neji stared open mouthed. It wasn't until a bug flew in through his lips that he regained his senses. "F-CACK-fffff-CACK-uuuu-CACK-cccckkk!"

That kikaichu was never seen again. Shino's still weeping.

Anyways, on a lighter note, Tenten and Hinata won. Mostly because Sakura punched the ball and made it explode. Oookay then, moving on.

Now, as childish as sandcastle building is, once Neji regained his senses from that shock, Tenten dragged him and lee to the sand to compete in a friendly competition with the rest of the other teams.

"C'mon, Dobe."

"WE'RE WINNING, BELIEVE IT!"

"Nuh-uh! We are! We're gonna make it in the shape of a dog!"

"K-kiba-kun, we h-haven't ag-greed on i-it yet."

"Well whatever!"

"So, can we make a giant shish-kebab?"

"No, for the last time Choji."

"I don't mind it. It's troublesome either way."

"But SHIIIIKAAAA!"

"Hehe, your team not getting along, Ino-pig?"

"SHUTUP BILLBOARD BROW!"

"PIG!"

"FOREHEAD!"

"Grr..."

"Grr..."

"YOSH! How youthful!"

"More like childish."

"EXACTLY! HOW MUCH MORE YOUTHFUL-LER CAN WE GET?"

"Not a word, Lee."

"WHAT WAS THAT, YOUTHFUL RIVAL?"

... Okay, so maybe it wasn't all that friendly. But look on the bright side! They were, for the most part, having fun! Naruto got a shorts-full of sand thanks to Sasuke, Hinata's team got yellow sand due to Akamaru, Ino was feuding with Choji about the shape of the castle, and Team Gai was already on their way.

'And I'll be there in a heartbeat, Quick time, quick time girl, Oh-oh, I'll be there in a heartbeat'

"Yeah, that's right Lee!" Tenten encouraged, as he started making the base for their castle, which would be decorated with sand-squirrel statues, sand-birds instead of gargoyles, and one sand-dragon lining the doorway.

Neji awkwardly held a bucket filled with moist sand, and with the aid of Lee, flipped it over on top of the base. They packed more and more buckets around and atop that one, while Tenten started with carving out details with senbon and kunai, like the windows, dragon, and doorway.

She smiled. Then she turned around to see the Sand Siblings coming over, Temari waving in a black swimsuit, Kankuro in black shorts, and Gaara in his usuals. Ino yelled out, "Hey! Wanna join us?"

'Quick time, quick time girl, Oh-oh, The promises that we made to about our friends, Thinking about it shineshine under trees, Summer time on the beach, Of fine we get closer under them trees,'

Gaara was slightly puzzled. "What are you doing?"

"Building sandcastles, c'mon, it's fun! You ARE Gaara of the sand, correct?" Sakura smiled.

He was confused, then somehow he made the sand into a five leveled castle with eight turrets and mini sand-guards that actually moved and defended the castle. "Like... That?"

Temari patted her brother on the back. "You got it!"

'Baby girl, you really got to me, It's 3 o'clock, and were together and the time doesn't leave, In a heartbeat girl, sex on the beach, Don't stand your world, ask me im rich, Loving you girl, is the best part of me,'

Gaara smiled, which was a miracle. Then he looked over at the other teams. Hinata was trying to stop the sand from collapsing on their life-sized Akamaru and kikaichu sand statues while Kiba and Shino went to get water. Sakura was happily patting down some more sand while Sasuke stared at her butt like a crazy pervert and Naruto stared at Hinata while collecting sand. Shikamaru was getting buried in the sand by Choji and Ino while sleeping. And Tenten was carving out details while Neji air-palmed the sand to make smoother, more even walls and Lee was using the sand as a training method to walk on his hands while carrying a bucket of water on his feet.

Everyone was finished in a half hour. None of them rivaled Gaara's, of course, but they ended up pretty good.

Just then, Sakura and Ino were suddenly bickering, leading Shikamaru and Sasuke to keep them away from each other, before they clawed each other's eyes out. Hinata looked for a way to distract the two and yelled out, "L-last one in t-the water's a-a rotten e-egg!"

Everyone screamed and ran into the water, besides Shino, ("I guess I'm a rotten egg." he said,) Sasuke, (he was in the water, but he said, "Uchihas don't scream." before he received a wedgie from Naruto, making him scream LIKE A LITTLE GIRL,) Neji, ("What the Uchiha said. Hyuuga's don't scream." he said, before Tenten tackled him into the water,) Shikamaru, ("Zzz...") and Gaara ("Rotten... Eggs?").

'Someday,'

After an hour of swimming and fun, Neji had an idea. He crept up to Tenten, and pulled her underwater, where he used chakra to encase them in a bubble of air. He smiled at her, while she gasped at the sight of a school of fish and a dolphin. He kissed her.

'I will find my way back,'

Meanwhile up top, Hinata was being chased by Naruto, playing water-tag. Suddenly, she tripped over a stone, landing on her butt, and Naruto followed her, face landing on her-"N-NA-ARUTO!" He didn't raise his head. "It's like a pillow here!"

'To where your name,'

Sasuke was still being a silent pervert, attention all on Sakura as she floated on the top of the water, eyes closed. Out of nowhere, Sasuke turned on his Sharingan to record it forever. Sakura snapped open her eyes and punched him in the face. "BAKA!"

'Is written in the sand,"

Ino watched on from the sand, beside a still buried Shikamaru. She sighed, and turned her eyes to the sleeping face of her teammate. She smiled, as he snored quietly. And Shikamaru smiled, watching Ino and his shadow-clone from the tree above.

'Bring it back, bring it back, bring it back!'

Then, everyone gathered by the shore to watch the sunset. Tenten was snuggled up with Neji, Hinata was being carried by Naruto, Sakura was nursing Sasuke's bloody nose, and everyone else was around and in between.

Tenten started to sing. "Cause I remember every sunset!"

Neji harmonized with his baritone voice, "I remember,"

She looked up at him, singing, "I remember every word you said,"

Hinata sang, "We were never gonna say goodbye,"

And Naruto yelled out, "No way!"

Ino and Shikamaru sang, "Singing la-ta-ta-ta-ta!"

Sasuke and Sakura sang together, "Tell me how to get back to, back to, back to summer paradise with you,"

"Yeah, and I'll be there in a heartbeat!" Lee smiled.

Tenten and Neji sang beautifully together, "I remember where we first kissed, I remember, how I didn't wanna leave your lips, and how I've never ever felt so high!"

"So high!" Hinata and Naruto sang.

And everyone made a choir, as they finished off their day, "Singing La-la-ta-ta-ta! So tell me how to get back to, back to summer paradise with you, yeah, and I'll be there in a heartbeat! Oh-oh! I'll be there in a heartbeat! Oh-oh! Summer Paradise, I'll be there in a heartbeat."

A/N: Yeah, sappy right? I'm not sure if I like how it ended, but, eh, I got it done. I'd appreciate to hear what you all thought of it, tell me if it's good, mistakes, errors, constructive criticism. Thanks to my readers, you know who you are even if I don't! Baaai X3

~Ava


End file.
